callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Breath
The Dragon's Breath, also referred to as Incendiaries, is a type of ammunition exclusive to the SPAS-12 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It returns as an operator mod for the MOG 12 in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It was removed from Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragon's Breath is only available in the Campaign level "The Defector". The differences to the normal SPAS-12 include the usage of incendiary rounds which will burn enemies struck with the rounds. The attachment makes the weapon extremely powerful, only needing one shot to hit an enemy to kill, even at its maximum range; additionally, it fires 16 pellets per shell instead of the usual 8. Killing ten NVA soldiers during "The Defector" with the Dragon's Breath will earn the "The Dragon Within" achievement/trophy for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. Multiplayer Although not available for use in multiplayer via normal means, the effects of the Dragon's Breath against enemy players are similar in combination with the SPAS-12 and Flamethrower. The SPAS-12 can only be obtained through the either the console commands, modding or hacking. As with the regular SPAS-12, it deals heavy damage in close range and usually resulting in a kill however, if the target survives, they will take damage over time whilst their screen/HUD will burn red with flickering flames, similarly when struck by Napalm or Flamethrower attachments. The nature of the weapon is counted as a separate weapon from the regular SPAS-12 available in multiplayer rather than an attachment. Normal SPAS-12 have the ability of replenishing ammunition from a dropped Dragon's Breath and vice versa. Achievement/Trophy The Dragon Within (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 NVA with Dragon's Breath rounds. Gallery Dragons Breath Firing BO.png|The SPAS-12 using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells Video Call of Duty Black Ops PC Dragons Breath in Multiplayer demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Dragon Breath appears as an Operator Mod for the MOG 12 shotgun, changing the racked shells to a deep purple. Unlike the incendiary rounds featured in Call of Duty: WWII, these rounds doesn't inflict damage over time, but instead temporarily lowers the target's max health temporarily, akin to the Reactor Core. However, In Zombies the effect is the same as it was in Call of Duty: WWII. The mod is unlocked upon reaching weapon level 10 (13 in Zombies) with the MOG 12 and requires the Secondary Operator wildcard to be used or two attachment slots in Zombies. Gallery MOG12 Dragon Breath Profile BO4.png|Dragon Breath as seen on the MOG 12 in the customization menu. File:MOG12_Dragon_Breath_FPV_BO4.png|Dragon Breath as seen on the MOG 12 in First-Person. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Dragon's Breath SPAS-12's crosshairs do not move, unlike the regular SPAS-12. *The Dragon's Breath is extremely powerful, to the point that a single shot can destroy a car, similarly to the Model 1887 from "Vorkuta". *Despite the Dragon's Breath rounds setting enemies on fire, they do not seem to actually die from the fire as they still retain their regular death animations and do not burn to death, unlike the flamethrower. But they still scream as they burn. *The game performs the player's first kill with Dragon's Breath rounds in slow motion, for dramatic effect. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Operator Mods